Daddy Cool
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Puck's dad unexpectedly returns to Lima. Unsure how to handle his old man's return, he talks to the Gleeks, many of whom have daddy issues of their own. With the help of Kurt, his almost boyfriend, Puck learns what its like to have a cool dad. One shot.


**Daddy Cool**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Summary: Puck's dad unexpectedly returns to Lima. Unsure how to handle his old man's return, he talks to t****he Gleeks, many of whom have daddy issues of their own. With the help of Kurt, his almost boyfriend, Puck learns what its like to have a cool dad.**

**XXX**

Being a sex-shark was a tough reputation to live up to, especially when you ran out of hot chicks to fool around with. Puck had scored with all of the hot Cheerio's as well as the rest of the female population at McKinley that he deemed attractive enough. Of course, there were a few exceptions. Rachel was a prude, Tina was taken and for a while there was that hot girl in his Chemistry Class who didn't speak proper English.

Upon realising that the hot girl spoke Spanish, Puck focused his attention in Mr. Schue's lessons more until he learned enough Spanish to charm one Ruby Lorenzo. After he had his fun with her, Puck was on the prowl for a new skirt to chase.

Unfortunately, there were no acceptable choices left. He didn't really like going with a girl more than once. They tended to get too clingy and start talking about relationships. The R word was a total boner-kill for Noah Puckerman's ears. So for a while, he started up a little agreement with his two second favourite girls (his mum and sister came first) Brittany and Santana.

For about a month, they had nightly threesomes and Puck totally rocked their world just as they rocked his and each other's. It was perfect. All three of them were well experienced so there was never any disappointment pleasure wise. The sex life between the three of them was no secret amongst their peers, thereby ensuring that the majority of the boys viewed Puck as a God.

Then, all too soon, Santana and Brittany decided to go full-on lesbian and uninvited Puck from their nightly activities. Using his hand alone at night could only do so much, Puck needed more.

At first, he tried turning on the charm for Quinn again but the girl had clearly learned from last year and turned him down without hesitation. The rejection stung, so Puck set his sights on what he believed to be a more achievable goal. He tried to hook up with Lauren. The bruise ringing his right eye for a week showed his failure.

Just when Puck had almost given up on trying to find somebody, a crazy idea entered his brain. It would either be something really great or something really bad. Smirking to himself, he scanned his eyes up and down Kurt Hummel's body. He whistled as he truly studied the boy's ass for the first time. That was definitely a body he wouldn't mind getting his hands on and with that freaky voice of his, Hummel was damn sure to make some awesome noises in the bedroom. For it would have to be a bedroom for the male diva Kurt Hummel. The backseat of his truck or a fumble in the janitor's closet simply would not do. He had to do this right, make it romantic and shit.

He soon came to realise that he had underestimated just how difficult bending Kurt Hummel over would be. Puck had assumed the gay teen would be desperate for some action, especially from a stud like himself. The countertenor wasn't even a prude like Rachel or sworn to celibacy like Quinn. In fact, Hummel was a fucking tease.

Ever since Puck had first approached him, the boy had been doing all he could to drive Puck wild. Leather pants should be illegal and Hummel's mouth looked to be very skilled judging by the way he sucked on lollipops, bananas and sausages. At least three times a day, Hummel would drop his books and have to bend over to pick them up and Puck knew there was no way the boy was that clumsy. It was just a mischievous scheme to get Puck to check out his ass, and it worked every single time.

In Glee Club, Hummel had practically given him a lap-dance before Schue put a stop to the performance. And despite all his teasing, Hummel still managed to look and act so damn innocent. It took every ounce of Puck's self-control not to launch himself at the boy and pound into him, regardless as to where they were and who would see.

His attempts to tease Hummel back had failed epically and his efforts in wooing the fashionista were equally as abysmal. In the end, Puck tried the old 'sing a song' trick. It didn't work in quite the way Puck had hoped for, but it still worked. Hummel, no, Kurt now, had ended up taking pity on him and agreeing to one date.

So it was that Puck took Kurt out to Breadsticks just because Kurt felt sorry for him. It was humiliating and totally not badass and not at all sexy. He just didn't have his Puckzilla factor with him and there was no way he would be getting laid.

After taking Kurt home, parting the boy's company without so much as a kiss, Puck decided he may as well just cut his dick off since it wasn't getting any use. Before he could find a tool that would actually do the chore of removing Puck's favoured appendage, he received a phone call.

"Hey, my life sucks." He answered sorrowfully.

"Noah," Kurt's voice responded. "I'm outside your house."

"Huh?" Puck asked in confusion. "Ok, hold on, I'll be right out."

Hanging up the phone, he quickly rushed downstairs and met Kurt outside.

"What's going on, babe?" He asked making a last ditch attempt to make the pale boy fall for the charms he dearly wished he still had.

"You forgot something." Kurt told him stepping closer.

"Oh?" Puck asked. "What was that?"

"You forgot to kiss me." Kurt answered standing before him.

At first, Puck thought Kurt was just being a bitch, but he soon realised that the boy was serious. Feeling nervous but trying to act cool, Puck leaned towards Kurt with the intention of rocking the gay teen's world. As it happened, Kurt was the one to really rock Puck's world and help him realise that he was a full-blown homosexual.

"Wow." Puck whispered in awe as the kiss broke.

"Hmm, I really thought you'd be better." Kurt commented creating a huge bruise to Puck's already fragile ego.

"Give me a break; it's my first time kissing another dude." Puck pouted.

"Then perhaps we should practice so as to improve your technique." Kurt suggested, looking so innocent but yet so filthy at the same time.

"Hell yeah." Puck agreed eagerly reattaching his lips to Kurt's for a hungry make-out session.

"Mmm, that's better." Kurt praised between kisses. "Enough." He said several minutes later, both of them breathless with swollen lips. "I need to get home."

"So, does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Puck asked with a grin.

"No." Kurt responded instantly. "But if you behave accordingly _you _could be _my _boyfriend."

"Damn." Puck sighed to himself as he watched his not-boyfriend drive away.

He returned to his house and fell fully clothed into bed. The next morning, he woke up and trudged downstairs to find his dad standing before the fireplace with his mum.

"Hey, Noah." His dad grinned.

After staring at the man in silent shock for a few minutes, Puck landed a punch to the man's jaw.

"Noah." His mum reprimanded.

"Nah, it's alright. I reckon I deserved that." His dad chuckled as he massaged his chin. "Good right hook, son." He praised patting Puck's shoulder. "Come on, kid, aren't you a little happy to see me?" He asked just as Sarah came down the stairs. "Hey, Angel Cake." He smiled at her and she only blinked in response.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Angel, I'm your daddy." He told her.

"I don't have a daddy." Sarah responded poking her tongue out at him before running back upstairs.

Puck saw that his old man looked hurt by Sarah's reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. He was still angry over being abandoned by the man.

"Noah, you can't stay mad at me forever." His dad said.

"Whatever," Puck shrugged. "I'm going to school."

XXX

As soon as he entered the choir room that morning, it was clear to everyone that he was in a bad mood. After a few minutes of the girls and Kurt whispering to one another about what could possibly be wrong, Rachel nominated herself to ask if everything was ok.

"It's nothing, just forget it." Puck grumbled.

"Dude, if you have a problem why don't you sing about it?" Finn asked.

"Not every problem requires a song." Puck pointed out. "I don't see you standing up to sing about your premature ejaculation so stop pressuring me to sing about mine." There was a silent pause and Puck groaned as he realised what he'd just said. "About my problems, my private problems that have nothing to do with ejaculating." He corrected.

"Look Puckerman, we're the only friends you have so you may as well spill." Santana said.

"And if you don't tell us we'll just keep asking." Mercedes commented.

"Eventually our endless questions will frustrate you so much that you'll unleash all of your repressed anger at once and possibly destroy the choir room." Rachel said. "And neither of us care to be left with the clean up."

"Noah, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Kurt told him kindly and the girls glared at him.

"Don't say that," Tina whispered. "I want to know what's wrong."

"Noah, can we do anything to help?" Kurt asked as he moved to the seat beside the mohawked boy and lightly rubbed his arm.

"A kiss?" Puck asked hoping he could use the situation to his advantage.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow in amusement before leaning in and pressing their mouths together for a kiss.

"Better?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah." Puck grinned looking down at his hand and wondering when Kurt had taken hold of it. Looking round at the faces of the other Gleeks, he could tell they were still waiting for some form of explanation about his current mood. "My old man's back." He told them with a sigh.

"For real?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm bullshitting." Puck answered sarcastically.

"Wait, I'm not following." Sam spoke up looking confused.

"Puck's dad ran out on him when he was a kid." Mike explained.

"He cried about it for weeks." Finn chipped in.

"It hit Puck really hard because his dad used to be his hero." Brittany said. "He even signed up to perform in the school talent show that year. The song was supposed to be for his dad but he left town before the night of the performance."

"Then after a month or so of very unattractive moping Puck became a badass." Santana stated proudly.

"And now your dad's back?" Sam asked and Puck nodded.

"Is he here to stay?" Rachel asked him moving to Puck's other side and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "Fuck, I don't even care."

"Yes you do." Quinn said knowingly. "That's why you're so upset right now."

"It's perfectly natural for you to be angry and hurt right now." Artie told him. "We understand this is a difficult time for you and you have our full support. Right guys?" He asked and they all murmured their agreement.

"So how was the father/son reunion?" Mercedes asked with interest.

"I just punched him in the face." Puck answered with a dark chuckle. "I got downstairs, and he was just there. So I just punched him in the face. I wish I'd hit him harder."

"How was Sarah?" Santana asked.

"She didn't even know who he was." Puck said. "He told her he was her daddy and she insisted she didn't have one. She was just a baby when he left, of course she doesn't remember him."

"I remember him." Brittany smiled. "He was really hot." Santana smirked and nodded her agreement.

"What are you going to do now?" Tina questioned a little hesitantly.

"Is he even gonna be there when you get back?" Sam asked and Quinn shushed him.

"I really don't know." Puck admitted running a hand through his mohawk. "What d'you think I should do?"

"Tell the old man to go fuck himself." Santana suggested. "Or if he's got some free time he can come and fuck me and Brittany." The girls high-fived one another.

"Not helping." Mercedes hissed to them and Brittany at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I can't imagine what its like to grow up without a father for most of my life." Rachel said. "I do have two gay dads after all. But not knowing my birth mother always left me with a feeling of emptiness inside. It was good for me to meet Shelby last year. Just being able to talk to her was enough. It was too late for us to have a proper mother/daughter relationship but I'm still glad I had the opportunity to meet her. Now your dad's back in town you should at least talk to him."

"And say what?" Puck asked sourly. "The guy abandoned me. He left and everything fell apart. I had to look after myself as well as Sarah and my mum. The asshole ruined my childhood."

"Maybe he had his reasons for leaving." Quinn spoke up as she cast her eyes to the floor. "Being a parent isn't easy. Just look at us, we gave up Beth."

"No, _you_ gave up Beth." Puck replied bitterly. "I'd have kept her if I could."

"You couldn't have given her the life she deserved." Quinn pointed out. "You don't have the financial stability and you'd have had to have dropped out of school. Not to mention that you spent a few months in juvie this year. Social Services would have taken Beth away from you by now if you'd kept her."

"Fuck you!" Puck swore glaring at her.

"Noah, calm down." Kurt said gently as Quinn stormed from the room with tears in her eyes, Sam following after her.

"You didn't need to yell at her, dude." Mike said.

"She didn't have to bring up Beth." Puck retaliated.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Rachel asked unnecessarily. "You don't even know her but you miss her."

"Every damn day." Puck admitted.

"And you love her right?" Mercedes asked.

"With all my heart." Puck nodded.

"Maybe that's how your daddy felt all these years." Mercedes said. "For all you know he's regretted walking away ever since he left."

"Then why didn't he come back sooner?" Puck asked angrily.

"Maybe he was afraid to." Mike suggested. "Maybe he was too ashamed. That's what my mum always said about my dad."

"What? But you have a dad. He's Asian too." Brittany said.

"That's my step-dad." Mike told her. "My real dad left when I was two. I don't even remember him so I don't know what I'm missing. But before my mum re-married I did wonder why he didn't stay. I've always accepted that I'll never really know the answer. But you have a chance to find out, dude."

"He's right." Tina agreed. "Be angry at him later. Find out the answers now. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy."

"Or maybe he'll disappoint you even more than he already has." Santana stated bluntly earning some deep frowns from the others. "What?" She asked. "I'm just trying to keep it real. The guy up and left and now he's come back years later doesn't mean everything's going to be ok. Puck's a big boy; he doesn't need us to sugar-coat things for him. Personally, I don't get the big deal anyway. Who cares if his dad left? I wish mine would. He's hardly ever home anyway. My dad spends most of his time working at the hospital; he never has time for me. The truth is, he'd rather slice people open and rip their guts out then spend time with his own daughter. So you know what? I don't give a shit about him anymore; I don't need a dad because I can take care of myself."

"Santana, are you ok sweetie?" Brittany asked her concernedly as she stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, weren't you listening to what I just said?" Santana snapped.

Everybody looked to the Latina for a few minutes until she burst into tears and buried her face in Brittany's neck.

"My daddy doesn't love me." Santana sobbed as Brittany led her away.

"Ok, this is all just too depressing." Mercedes announced. "I'm out."

"Me too." Tina said before dragging Mike along with her.

"Any idea what you want to do, man?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like going home tonight." Puck said. "Think I could crash over your place?" He asked looking between Finn and Kurt.

"Dude, I never knew my dad." Finn reminded him. "I'd give anything to be able to see and speak to him."

"Your situations are completely different." Kurt said. "Your dad died, Finn. Noah's dad left voluntarily."

"I know but… look, man, you only get one dad." Finn told him. "Unless you're Rachel." He added. "But my point is you shouldn't take him for granted. He's the only dad you've got. Do you remember how you felt when he left? I do. You cried about it for weeks waiting for him to come back. Remember how we used to do things, little tests, thinking that if we passed them our dads would come back? Sometimes we'd go a day without using the toilet, or walking along the pavement without standing on any of the cracks. Back then, all you wanted was for your dad to come home. Well he's home now, you should be happy, dude."

"You should at least talk to him." Artie agreed. "Whether it's to ask questions, yell at him or cry, you need to speak to him." He smiled at Puck encouragingly and bumped his fist before rolling away.

"Later, dude." Finn said before leaving with Rachel.

"Any advice?" Puck asked turning to Kurt.

"It isn't my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do." Kurt replied. "Nobody can tell you that. It's a decision you have to make for yourself."

"Why do I even care so much?" Puck asked with a groan as he slouched low in his seat.

"Because he's your father." Kurt told him. "No matter how upset and angry you are you still love him. I remember when we were younger. You always used to boast about how cool your dad was. You obviously really looked up to him."

"Yeah, I did." Puck responded quietly. "But I'm not that little kid anymore and I don't know if he can still be my dad."

"Well if you don't talk to him you never will know." Kurt pointed out.

"You think I should talk to him." Puck said.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Kurt replied. "This is all up to you."

"What if it all falls to shit again?" Puck asked.

"Then you'll have me to help you deal." Kurt answered with a smile before he stole a kiss from Puck's lips.

"So what are the chances of me being able to fuck you?" Puck smirked.

Pulling a teasing smile, Kurt moved so he was straddling Puck's lap. He looped his arms around Puck's neck and rested their foreheads together.

"I think your chances are looking good." Kurt told him rubbing their crotches together and kissing him deeply. Just as Puck moaned and slipped his hands up Kurt's shirt, Kurt pulled away. "But we're not quite there yet. We're not even an official couple."

"Can we be?" Puck asked as Kurt moved off of his lap. "Can I be your boyfriend?"

"I'll let you know." Kurt smirked as he collected his bag. "Have a good day, Noah." He said before kissing the Jewish teen's cheek.

XXX

After school that day, Puck headed home, unsure as to whether or not his old man would even be there. He entered the living-room and soon discovered that his dad was still around.

"Hey kid, good day?" His dad asked.

"How long are you here for?" Puck asked him. "Because if you're just gonna up and leave again you may as well walk out that door right now."

"Noah, come on, I'm still your dad." He said. "I know it was wrong of me to leave but I'm back now. We're a family again."

"We were a family without you." Puck told him. "Now we're a family with a stranger sitting on our sofa."

"Ok, I get that you're mad." His dad nodded. "I don't blame you. Now, come sit down next to your old man. Let's have a talk."

Begrudgingly, Puck took the seat next to his dad, stretching his legs out and resting his feet on the coffee table. They were silent for a while before his dad asked about his school life. Puck gave a few non-committal answers before slowly opening up a little more. His dad certainly seemed to enjoy his tales of his past conquests.

"That's my boy." He said proudly punching Puck lightly on the shoulder. "I always knew you'd be popular with the ladies. You're a natural born heart-breaker, just like your old man."

"Yeah, great." Puck said with no enthusiasm.

For a while, he listened to his dad talk about the places he had been to and all the women he had met. Apparently his dad had remarried another woman and then had a divorce. He'd always served time in prison in three different states.

"So kid, who's the lucky lady of the moment?" His dad asked with a wink.

"Um, there is someone." Puck said. "But it's different."

"Yeah? You think this chick might actually be the one?" His dad asked. "She must have a great pair of tits on her." He laughed.

"I don't know if its love." Puck admitted. "But it is different. I don't wanna just do the nasty and move on. I kinda feel like I wanna make it work. You know a proper relationship."

"I don't know, Noah, you're a little young to be getting into a serious relationship." His dad remarked.

"Whatever, it's my life ok, you have no say in it." Puck retorted.

"Fair enough, kid." His dad relented. "So come on, what's this chick's name?"

"Kurt." Puck answered and his dad spat out the mouthful of beer he was drinking.

"What the fuck?" His dad asked. "Are you telling me my son's a little fag now? Hey?" He demanded to know as he stood up and grabbed a handful of Puck's shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Are you a dirty queer, boy? Do I need to beat the gay out of you?"

"Get off me." Puck snapped shoving him away.

"You'd best get your homo ass out of my house, punk!" His dad roared at him as he lunged at him and threw him against the wall.

"This is my house, not yours." Puck retorted. "Why don't you leave, you're good at that."

His dad threw the bottle at him and Puck ducked just in time to miss injury. The man looked wild and though Puck was sure he could take him, he didn't trust himself not to beat the man to death. He turned around making to leave the house but his dad didn't make it that easy. They scuffled in the hallway, throwing punches and kicks at one another, both screaming insults before Puck finally reached the door and left.

He slipped into his truck and drove to the Hummel-Hudson house. Parking up outside, he checked his reflection in the mirror and winced as he caught sight of the blood and bruises covering his face. His shirt was also ripped and it was clear that he'd taken a beating.

Gritting his teeth, he staggered out of the truck and walked up the drive before knocking on the door. It was opened by Burt Hummel who helped him over the threshold, asking him what happened.

"Just a fight." Puck answered him. "It doesn't matter. Where are Finn and Kurt?"

"Kurt's shopping with Carole and Finn's with Rachel." Burt told him as he got to work on mopping the blood away from Puck's face. "Now, you gonna tell me who you've been fighting with?"

"My old man." Puck told him quietly not meeting his eye.

"What?" Burt asked tilting Puck's chin up and looking at him seriously. "Are you telling me your own father did this to you?" Puck nodded and the man looked furious. "Why'd he hit you?"

"He didn't like it when he found out I was… gay." Puck admitted shamefully.

"I'm sorry." Burt sighed as he wiped his bald head. "You're staying here tonight, no arguments. Hey, its Noah right?" He asked and Puck nodded. "Look at me, Noah, look at me." Slowly, Puck lifted his head to meet Burt's eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you ok, _nothing_. You got that?"

Puck just bit down on his lip and studied the floor again as his eyes welled with tears. He tried to prevent them from falling but they slipped down his face anyway. Burt reached his thumb out and gently brushed them away but he didn't comment on them.

"Come here, son." Burt told him pulling the teenager into a comforting hug. "Just let it all out."

Soon enough, Puck's entire body was wracking with sobs as he broke down into Burt Hummel's arms. The man was rubbing his back gently, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I wish you were my dad." Puck choked out through a sob.

Patting his arm lightly, Burt broke the hug and led Puck through to the living-room. He encouraged Puck to get comfy on the sofa and handed him the remote so he could choose something to watch on television. Burt then threw a pizza in the microwave before presenting it to Puck on a plate.

As he chewed down on the hot pizza, Puck kept sneaking looks at Mr. Hummel. With the way he dressed and the way he looked, most people wouldn't believe that Kurt was his son. There was no denying it; the man looked exactly how Puck always pictured homophobic fathers to look. His stomach clenched at the thought of Burt ever laying a hand on Kurt. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case.

Despite appearances, Burt wasn't as intimidating as he looked and the man loved his son completely. He fully accepted Kurt's sexuality so he loved and accepted Puck for who he was too. The way the man had hugged him, Puck couldn't ever remember his own father hugging him so protectively. That was how a hug should be.

XXX

At some point, Puck must have fallen asleep on the sofa because he woke up with a blanket draped over him. Looking to the armchair, he found that Burt was asleep there too.

"Feeling any better, Noah?" A voice asked gently and Puck jumped a little when he noticed Kurt.

"Yeah, thanks." Puck replied glancing at the clock and seeing that it was nearly midnight. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just watching you sleep." Kurt admitted reaching a hand out to pet at his strip of hair. "You looked really peaceful."

Puck just smiled softly before Kurt leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me about the cuts and bruises?" Kurt asked.

"Talking to my old man didn't really work out." Puck answered.

"You told him about me." Kurt guessed and Puck nodded. "I'm so sorry, Noah."

"Hey, it's not your fault, babe." Puck told him sitting up and guiding his mouth to Kurt's for a longer kiss. "You're really lucky you know. You're dad's seriously cool."

"He's the best." Kurt smiled.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
